Nurse me!
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: She just wanted to change the season... She had never thought that she would meet an ill prison warden! And she never wanted to play his nurse! (Pairing; Black Joker x Alice)
1. 1: I want you to nurse him!

**A/N: Hi! Okay… that's my first story for ''Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice''. Hope you will like it! The pairing will be manly Black Joker x Alice but some other Alice x … -pairings will also be involved… Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this story! **

**.**

_**I want you to nurse him!**_

.

.

Alice walked around in Joker's forest.

She looked around curious but still tried to ignore the circus members which practiced their performances.

The arrows and the broken toys in the forest made her a little bit confused and sad as always but soon the girl shook her head and headed forwards.

Alice wanted to change the season she was in. She had stayed in the Clover Tower for some time now and needed something different but the cold and the snow.

_What season should I take?_ she wondered.

_Spring? Urgh… better not. I don't want to see Peter. Autumn? Mmmh… maybe. Or I could choose summer! I haven't seen Boris for a while. And maybe we could play in the amusement park?!_

_._

She was still in thoughts when the happy circus music grew louder.

Alice blinked and looked up.

"Oh!" she said.

Before her was the big circus tent and some acrobats walked around the place.

The brunette quit walking for a moment and searched for Joker.

As she couldn't see him, she started to walk again.

"Pardon me! Do you know where Joker is?" she asked a faceless woman.

The woman tilted her head to the side and pondered.

"Joker…" she repeated and Alice nodded.

After some minutes she shook her head and left Alice behind.

"I don't know," she apologized and joined a small group of other acrobats.

The girl sighed. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the area again.

"Where could he be?" she wanted to know.

.

"Where could who be?" a voice wondered.

Alice winced and turned around surprised.

"W-White!" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

The jester smiled kindly at her and giggled slightly.

"A-aah~ I'm sorry, young lady! And? Who are you searching for? May I can help you?" he mentioned.

The brunette frowned at the redhead's question and rolled her eyes.

"I've searched for you, White," she explained.

The ringmaster nodded as if he had known it.

He walked past her and showed her to follow him.

Alice did as she was told and caught up to him.

"Did you get bored of the current season?"

The girl nodded. The jester smirked.

As he wanted to give her a response, a high-pitched voice interrupted him, "Hey, Joker! Where the f*** are you? These f****** prisoners are screwing around with me even more! Come here and help!"

Alice blinked. What the-?

"Since when does Black need your help?" she asked unsurely.

The nicer Joker sighed. He shook his head and answered, "Currently he's in a really bad mood. But… I have to run the circus and prepare the new show…"

The girl's interests awaked.

She stepped closer to the jester and pulled at his jacket like a child.

"What's the matter, White? Maybe you need some help?"

As soon as she had said that, Alice regretted it. Offer the Joker her help wasn't such a good idea, right?

She wanted to take it back but White already grinned.

"If you would do so, Alice! That would be a great help! Let's go! Joker will be happy about your visit too!"

The redhead put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her forwards.

Alice tried to stop him but just a few seconds later the scenery around her faded away and the prison's cold walls surrounded her.

She started to stutter, "W-White… uhm… I… maybe I…"

Again a voice interrupted.

"It was f****** time for you to show up, Joker!"

.

.

Alice turned around as well as White did.

Black came towards them but stopped immediately when he saw her.

"What the-?" he cursed. "Why is she here?"

A sneeze followed.

"My, my, Joker! Don't be that rude! The young lady offered us some help, right Alice?" the circus master smiled and looked at her expectantly.

The brunette nodded after some time and a doubt.

The prison warden frowned. He sneezed again and held his head.

"Dammit! I have some damn headache…" he murmured.

Alice took a step closer to the foul-mouthed Joker.

"Have you caught a cold, Black?" she asked nicely.

The redhead stared at her annoyed.

He clapped his hands together and said sarcastically, "Congratulations! You have noticed that I have caught a damn cold! How did you know about it? Can you read my mind? Or his? Don't tell me you can! That would be **great!**"

The brunette growled. She stuck out his tongue.

White giggled. "Ah-ah-ah, Joker! You shouldn't be like that to your official nurse! Who else could treat you but our favorite foreigner?"

Alice who hasn't listened carefully agreed.

"That's right! You shouldn't behave like that towards me, Black! I'm your nurse… What?! Wait! Nurse?!"

She whirled around and stared at the jester.

"Nurse?!" she repeated.

White played innocently.

He tipped his finger against his chin and wondered, "I thought Alice said that she would like to help? And I have to run the circus, you know… But Joker is ill. He does need someone who cares for him? I thought Alice could do it? I mean playing his ''Nurse''…"

Alice opened her mouth without letting a single word escape. She was too perplexed.

At her agency, Black cried, **"What?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: That was the first chapter! (I know it wasn't that long… -.-) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hehe… White gives off any responsibility to Alice! Poor Alice! She has to play Black's nurse, though. (Joker! Kyaaah! Love him! Especially Black! Sorry for fan-girling a little...! -.- But there aren't enough stories with him and Alice! Have to change it! :P ) Please review!**


	2. 2: I'll be his Supervisor

**A/N: Okay! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

_**2. I'll be his "Supervisor"**_

.

.

"**What?!"**

Alice still stared a hole inside of the nicer Joker.

She didn't want to play anyone's nurse! She definitely wouldn't do it!

"What the f*** are you saying, Joker? Stop screwing around with me!" Black snapped and glared at his counterpart.

White giggled and held his hands up protectively.

"Who else should treat you, Joker? You can't run the prison in your current state and I have to run the circus and prepare the next show… though I have to run also the prison alone for some time," he explained innocently.

"Are you stupid? Who told you that I need a damn babysitter?" the foul-mouthed Joker snapped.

"But even the prisoners make a fool out of you… let me guess –another prisoner escaped and that's why I had to come here?"

"Tch! I already caught this damn a******! But I can't run around the whole day! This damn headache is making me crazy!"

The young brunette listened to their dispute for some time. Then it was enough for her.

She put her hands on the hips and frowned before she stamped her foot like a little child.

"**Joker!"** she exclaimed.

The redheads turned their heads to the foreigner.

"Yes, Alice?" White asked nicely.

"What do you want, wh***?" Black snorted.

The brunette glanced to him a short moment.

"My name is _**Alice**_ and I'm not a wh***!" she hissed before she cleared her throat.

"However! White, I can't be Black's ''Nurse''! How could I ever be something like that for him?" she apologized.

The circus master tilted his head to the side. His single red eye focused the girl.

Alice gulped. She wasn't sure why but she felt uncomfortable when he looked at her that way.

The brunette tried to look somewhere else while she stuttered, "You see, White… I-I didn't think Black could be ill… It's not that I don't want to help… but… I'm not sure if I could play his supervisor…"

White stayed silent for a moment. Then he smiled at her. He offered her a hand and said, "I think I can't change your decision? That's a pity…"

Alice sighed. She felt how guilt spread in her body.

_Maybe… I should help him? Black can't stay alone in such a state, right? And White also has some duties… _

The brunette refused the redhead's offered hand and turned her head to the prison warden.

_If he says that he's fine without me, I'll go back to the Clover Tower! _she decided.

"Black? Are you really fine?" she wanted to know.

As she looked at the prison warden interested, she frowned again.

"Black?"

.

The redhead leaned against a wall and had his eye closed.

Some huffs escaped his lips.

Alice blinked in surprise. It took her a minute to recognize the situation.

She walked to the foul-mouthed Joker and called his name out again.

"Black? Is everything alright?"

The warden opened his eye slowly and glared at her.

He snapped, "I'm okay! Just let me alone!"

The brunette gulped. She raised up an eyebrow and reached out her hand to the redhead's face.

The elder growled when she placed it on his forehead.

She withdrew her hand immediately and gasped.

"You have a bad fever, Black! You should rest instead of walking around here!"

A hand was placed on the girl's shoulder and White placed his lips above her right ear.

"Huh~ I see you care for him, Alice. Do you change your decision?"

Alice shivered because of the breath that tickled her ear.

She struggled and nodded.

"He has to rest! I'll make sure that he doesn't revise himself…"

The jester smiled and pulled away.

"Great! Then I will leave it to you, Alice!" he cheered before he left the prison.

Alice sighed. She smiled a little at the prison warden before her and mentioned, "Come on, Black! Take some rest!"

The foul-mouthed Joker snorted, "Hah! So after all you play my nurse_**, girlie**_?!"

The brunette shook her head. She hissed, "My name is not _**''Girlie''**_ and I'm **not** your nurse! I take care of you because you don't feel very well, got it?"

Black laughed lightly.

"Isn't that the same?" he said.

Alice ignored him and took his hand. She dragged him forwards.

"Don't f****** touch me! I can walk by myself!" the redhead complained. The girl let go of his hand and walked before him.

When they arrived at his room, she opened the door and let him go in.

She remained in the entrance and watched him.

"Go to bed for a while… We should ensure that your fever doesn't get worse. I'll fetch some water and a towel," she ordered and waited for a response.

The warden gritted his teeth and growled.

_I'll take this as a yes, _she thought and walked away to get water and the towel.

.

.

When the foreigner came back, she opened the door forcefully.

She went in and put down the water bowl. Then she turned around to the bed and smiled.

"I'm back! How do you feel?"

The girl blinked when she didn't get an answer.

Curious she looked at the redhead's face.

The warden lay on his bed –still in his uniform- and slept.

_So he really has fallen asleep?_ she wondered.

Alice tilted her head to the side and giggled.

"Poor Black! You don't feel well, am I right?" she said more to herself than to him.

Again she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Your fever hasn't lowered…"

The brunette wanted to withdrew her hand but one of the warden's hands caught it.

Perplexed she looked at it.

"Don't say **anything**!" he growled.

"My head is aching! You're too loud!"

Alice sighed annoyed.

She mumbled, "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you…"

The redhead let go of her hand and rolled over to the side.

The brunette shook her head. She took the towel and wet it. Then she dabbed it on the redhead's forehead.

After some minutes she heard quiet snores from him.

It brought a smile to her face. It wouldn't be easy to take care of him but maybe he would be a little bit nicer towards her after it?

At least the foreigner hoped so.

.

.

.

**A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it! Heeeh~ Alice plays his nurse! 'Grin'(But who wouldn't? It's Black!) Poor Black! He had caught a cold and has a fever…! -.- I think White just didn't want to take care of his counterpart… that's why he ''forced'' Alice to do it… Whatever! Please review! **


	3. 3: Prison life

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update. I have worked on my other project. Anyway! Hope you will like it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

_**3. Prison life**_

.

.

Alice looked at the sleeping prison warden.

She didn't know how long she had done it till now. But somehow she couldn't look away from the tall redhead.

It was new for her –seeing him with such a peaceful expression on his face and don't hear him swearing.

The brunette wiped away the sweat on the warden's forehead and smiled kindly.

A quiet huff escaped Black's lips and Alice sighed.

"I really do feel sorry for you, Black," she murmured.

His fever still was worse and Alice didn't know what she could do. Just placing a wet towel on his forehead wasn't enough. The girl pondered a while before she got up and left the room.

She walked through the hallways of the prison. Some prisoners stared at her. Alice shivered because of the animal heads they were wearing. She never felt comfortable here. Her fear wasn't that big when one of the Jokers was there, though. Although she knew that the redheads also were dangerous…

The brunette shook her head and tried to ignore the gazes the prisoners gave her. She felt relieved when she finally entered the kitchen.

"Let's see," she said to herself while opening the cupboards. She pushed her eyebrows together in discuss.

_What do they eat?_ she wondered and stared in the empty cupboards before her.

She made a grimace and walked back to the warden's room.

She opened the door gingerly and peeped into it. Black didn't react. Alice took that as a sign that he was still asleep.

"Good," she whispered.

She closed the door and started to walk off of the prison realm.

It didn't take long until the scenery changed into the circus realm.

.

Alice heard the circus music and some laughing jester kids in the near. She glanced to the tent's entrance and discovered White in front of it. She went to him and smiled.

"Hello, White!"

The jester tilted his head to the side and looked at her surprised.

"Alice. I thought you take care of Joker," he smiled.

The brunette nodded. "I do but… I wanted to buy some food. What are the both of you eating? Every cupboard is empty."

White blinked with his single eye and giggled.

"Are you worried about us, Alice?" he wanted to know.

Alice rolled her eyes as response.  
"I'm just wondering. Uhm… I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for a while."

The redhead nodded understandable and waved after her when she left him behind.

"Ah! Alice!" she heard the ringmaster's voice.

The girl turned her head and frowned.

"What is it, White?" she called.

She saw the nicer Joker smile.

"Maybe you should think about where you will stay as long as Joker needs your treatment?! It's just an offer but you are welcome here!"

Wonderland's foreigner gulped. She nodded.

_I haven't thought about it,_ she admitted. _I have promised that I will take care of Black as long as he needs my help but… I don't think Julius and the others would like it when I stay at the prison…_

"Hah~ Don't worry, Alice! You can decide later!" she said to herself.

.

.

Alice looked around in the city. She carried two bags in her arms and tried to pay attention to her steps.

The snow under her feet crunched softly whenever she took a step.

The brunette glanced into a store window and bumped into someone.

One of her bags fell to the floor and Alice knelt down. She apologized to the person.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" she said.

The person knelt down too and helped her to pick up the food.

"I'm also sorry! Uhm… wait! Alice?"

The girl looked surprised into the person's face and smiled.

"Gray!"

The man blinked. He handed her out some fruits and frowned.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" he asked curious.

Alice blushed lightly.

"I-I have bought some food for Black…" she murmured.

Gray's eyes grew bigger.

"Joker?" he replied and the brunette nodded slightly.

"Why?"

Alice bit her bottom lip nervously.

"First I just wanted to change the season… but then White told me that Black is sick. I felt sorry for him. He has caught a cold and has a bad fever! I promised that I will take care of him…"

The elder man got up and took one of the bags. Alice did the same.

"And now you have to cook for the Jokers?" Gray asked unsurely.

The foreigner shook her head. "I wanted to do it."

The both stayed silent for a while and walked besides each other.

"But you'll come back to the Clover Tower, right?" Gray interrupted the silence.

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"I will definitely come back **after** Black is back to health but… maybe it would be better if I stay there as long as he isn't healthy…"

Nightmare's assistant glanced to the brunette. He had a worried expression on his face.

"I think that's a bad idea, Alice. The Jokers are dangerous."

She smiled a little. "I know but I have promised it, Gray. I'm sorry! I think I'll stay at the prison for some time. Could you tell Julius that he doesn't have to be worried, please? And you too, Gray! I'll be alright! And White is preparing a new show… I'll see you when it takes place! I have to go now! Bye!"

The brunette took the bag from the man and rushed forwards.

Gray watched her until she was out of his sight.

The assistant frowned. He had a bad feeling but he also knew that Alice was stubborn. She wouldn't listen to his doubts. The man hoped that she would be alright. Then he remembered that he wanted to do some work and headed back to the Clover Tower.

.

.

Alice arrived at Joker's circus.

She looked for White but couldn't find him. She sighed and within a couple of seconds the prison's walls surrounded her. The girl hated it when the realm suddenly changed but she couldn't do anything against it.

"There you are, Alice" a cheering voice called out.

White –now in a warden uniform- walked towards her. The brunette gulped when she saw his whip in his hand.

The redhead recognized her look and giggled slightly.

"Don't worry! A prisoner escaped for a few minutes and I have caught him and imprisoned him again…"

_After a punishment_, she thought concerned.

The jester watched her and glanced to the bags she held.

Alice cheeks flushed lightly.

"I-I have bought something," she explained. "And… I think I'll accept your offer, White."

White blinked. His single eye was focusing her. He smirked and said, "What a relief, Alice! You'll enjoy the time here! Believe me!"

The foreigner could notice a hidden meaning behind the jester's words but she didn't know what the meaning was.

She agreed and walked past him.

Although she didn't saw his gaze, she knew that the redhead watched her until she entered the kitchen.

The girl gulped while preparing something to eat. She bit her bottom lip.

_What did he mean? _she asked herself unsurely.

She wasn't good in recognizing hidden meanings but still she hoped that White didn't plan something strange with her.

Alice focused at something else.

_Maybe Black woke up? _

The brunette took the food she had cook and wanted to check it…

.

.

.

**A/N: How was it? Alice decided to stay at the prison for a while. Interesting… I think there are some hidden thoughts I have about the Jokers. (White isn't as nice as Alice thinks. Fortunately she knows that both are dangerous -more or less.) Please review! **

**P.S. I'll be gone till Thursday. Hope I can publish a new chapter then but I can't promise it. (I will try, though) See you! **


	4. 4: What the hell!

**A/N: Okay~ I'm back and here's the new chapter! **** Have fun and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

**.**

_**4. What the hell?!**_

.

Alice entered the foul-mouthed Joker's room and smiled a little when she saw him awake.

It took her a minute to recognize that the warden was changing his clothes.

His jacket and shirt lay on his bed and Alice stared at the bare skin for a moment.

Then she blushed deeply.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing," she stuttered while still staring at the warden's chest.

Black raised up an eyebrow and started to smirk.

"What's the matter, wh***? Never seen a man? I thought, s**** are accustomed to see things like that," he snorted.

Alice pushed her eyebrows together in anger. She put down the plate which she had carried.

The girl huffed. She put her hands on her hips and gritted her teeth.

"Black!" she exclaimed.

The redhead crossed his arms before his chest. His smirk grew wider.

"Is the little wh*** angry?" he teased her. Then he walked towards her.

The brunette huffed again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're awful! I'm not a wh***! Got it?"

Alice tried to calm herself down. She knew his behavior for some time now but she still didn't like it. Being called a s*** or wh*** wasn't one of her favorite hobbies. She also didn't know why he called her like that. She **never** did anything with one of the role holders! She **never **would do anything with them! It wasn't **her** fault that everyone was supposed to love her! She never wished for that!

The darker Joker stopped in front of her. He looked at the foreigner.

Alice felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She gulped.

"W-W-What?" she snapped.

He giggled darkly but didn't answer.

The brunette turned her head to the side and glanced to him.

"I have made you some food," she murmured.

Black shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need some damn food," he mentioned before he leaned to her left ear. "But I would like to have something else."

Alice cheeks flushed. She felt the warden's hot breath on her ear and shivered.

_Damn! _she thought ashamed.

"W-What do you mean, Black?" she wanted to know.

The foul-mouthed Joker chuckled slightly. "You're my nurse, dumbass. Nurses should do everything so that the patient is going back to health…"

The brunette gulped. She didn't understand what the redhead wanted from her.

"That means?" she wondered.

She felt the redhead's smirk on her ear. He pulled the brunette closer to his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around the girl. Alice's heart skipped a beat. The bare skin of the warden's chest was warm and she felt his clock ticking.

"Still don't understand, wh***?" he said. Then he bit her ear slightly.

The brunette's blush deepened. She squealed in surprise and her eyes grew bigger.

"I don't want some f****** food or anything else," he whispered huskily. "But some attention from my damn personal nurse would be fine."

After the redhead had said this, he licked the girl's ear. The sensitive skin there reacted and sent down shivers on the foreigner's back. She struggled a little and tried to pull the warden away.

When she touched his bare skin, she blushed again.

_Why can't he wear a shirt?_ she whimpered in her thoughts.

The redhead continued licking her ear and Alice felt her heart beating faster.

Black chuckled darkly. "Are you enjoying it, s***?" He felt the girl's heartbeat against his chest and smirked. Her body was responding to his touches and he enjoyed it a little.

"B-Black!" the brunette exclaimed. She shivered again. "S-Stop it! Please!"

_Why does my body have to react like that? _she thought in shame.

Alice tried to calm down but failed. Her heart was still racing and the hot breath against her ear didn't make it any better.

"Black!" she said again.

The fool-mouthed Joker let go of her for a moment. Alice sighed in relief and wanted to leave the room but he caught her hand and withdrew her. Now her back leaned against the warden's chest. His grip tightened. He bit her neck –leaving a red mark behind. Alice gasped for air. She struggled.

"S-Stop it!" she begged.

His free arm wrapped around her hip. "Why the f*** should I?" he murmured.

Alice blushed again. Somehow she turned around in his grip and faced him. He looked at her intensively.

"Black…" she whispered.

Her blue eyes locked with his single red one. For a short moment she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was a kind of tingle and she knew it from before –she had it when she was still in her world and had a boyfriend…

_No! What am I thinking? It's Black! Don't be stupid, Alice! It's a sign of fear or wariness but not that! _she scolded herself.

But she couldn't stop herself from gently touching his cheeks. Her fingertips lightly stroked them. The warden growled. The brunette blinked confused. She stared at the redhead's face and stuttered, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean… to… do it…" She withdrew her hand and struggled herself free from the Joker's grip. The foul-mouthed redhead raised up an eyebrow. The girl bit her bottom lip nervously.

"S-Sorry…" she whispered. "I… I'll fetch some things from the Clover Tower. Don't do anything stupid… And eat something. I have made you some food…"

Alice whirled around and left the warden behind in his room. He stared at her back and sighed annoyed.

"She's a damn dumbass!" Black took a new shirt and a new jacket and put them on. Then he also left his room and walked through the prison's corridors.

The prisoners watched him. Their stuffed animal masks made them look like idiots for him. He growled and shot some glares to them.

"_My, my, Joker! What have you done to the lovely miss?!" _a voice chuckled slightly.

The darker Joker glanced to the mask on his hip and rolled his eye.

"You're f****** annoying! It's your damn fault that she's here! What the hell do you want from the wh***?" he snorted.

He heard the jester laughing. The laugh sounded happy but he knew that it wasn't a nice thought which the jester had.

"_Nothing,"_ the ringmaster answered. After a minute he added, _"At least not much… It will be interesting, right? Seeing her every day and bind her to the realm. She will stay as long as she wants to help and maybe she will stay longer than we thought?" _

Black gritted his teeth.

"So you a****** use me and her damn kindness to bind her to us? That's your plan, damn clown?" he barked.

"_Don't be like that, Joker! Stealing her from the other role holders and attract her to stay with us –it sounds like a fun game! And I want to win that game as much as you want it, Joker!" _

The darker Joker huffed. He sneezed and cursed.

He wasn't sure if he like the idea or hate it. It seemed stupid but also interesting. "Owning" the foreigner… it was the most popular game in Wonderland. And even he was part of the game.

"_Huh~ You like the idea?" _the mask chuckled. The warden covered it with one hand and didn't answer.

"How the f*** do I know it?" he growled.

.

.  
.

The foreigner took a deep breath. She leaned against a tree trunk and closed her eyes for a moment. Her heartbeat was finally back to normal and she shook her head lightly.

"How embarrassing…" she murmured.

The brunette heard the circus music. Until now she hadn't left the realm and didn't go to the Clover Tower. She couldn't go before she hadn't calm down.

Alice sighed. She opened her eyes again and squealed in shock.

"My, my, miss! You shouldn't take a break here! The acrobats are practicing right now."

The girl nodded while looking at the ringmasters face.

_When did he come near me?_

"Sorry. I will leave them alone… I'll get some things from the Clover Tower. Uhm… you have finished your work in the prison?" she mentioned.

White smiled.

"Joker doesn't like it when I do his work."

Alice shook her head. "I have told him that he has to rest! He's unteachable! However! I'll go now!"

She turned around and started to leave the circus behind. When she was a few meters way from the nicer Joker, he caught up to her and took her hand.

White pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "Someday you will not pay any attention to his behavior anymore. And also to mine…"

Alice cheeks flushed. She blinked confused and the jester let go of her.

_What the hell? Why do they do this every time? _she thought while rubbing her ear.

The redhead tilted his head to the side. "The young miss will understand the meaning soon," he cheered. Alice bit her bottom lip. Confused she nodded and went in the direction of the Clover Tower.

_I don't understand him. Black's and his behavior? I'll not pay attention to it anymore?_

Alice sighed. She still doesn't get what White wanted to tell her. But first there would be another problem –explaining the whole situation to the Clover Tower residence.

.

.

.

**A/N: Finished! Hurr-hurr! Black molested Alice! ** **Bad guy! :P (He's still a pervert. Even when he's sick! :P) **

**Uwaaah~! White wants Alice to stay there! Poor Alice! It must be hard to be loved by everyone… particularly the Jokers. (Yeah. Sure. It's such a bad thing to be loved by all role holders… -.- Most of them are freaking hot! Such a thing would be great, right?! :ÖAÖ:) However! I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	5. 5: Declarations and a new style

**A/N: Lalalala~ :P Hey! 'Smile' Here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**.**

**.**

_**5. Declarations and a new style**_

.

Julius sat on his desk and growled in anger while fixing a clock.

Nightmare who sat in front of a chimney, wailed and his teeth chattered. Two or three blankets covered the shivering man.

"It's cold~ Gray~! Don't make me work! It's cold~!"

Gray sighed. The dark-haired man closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

For how long did he try to make Nightmare work?

"Nightmare-sama! Please finish your work!" he said.

Nightmare shook his head huffily.

"But it's cold~! It's too cold, Gray~!"

One of Julius' eyebrows started to twitch. He gritted his teeth and looked up.

"Your mean, Gray~!" the incubus whined. The assistant tried to pull him up and he spat blood.

"Nightmare-sama!" Gray hissed.

The clockmaker huffed annoyed. He stared at the both men and growled, "Can't you stop it? You're annoying!"

He stood up when they ignored him and shouted, "Stop it!"

Finally Nightmare quit whining and Gray looked to him surprised.

Julius sighed in relief.

At this moment the door was opened forcefully and a brown-haired guy walked into the room.

"Hi, Julius! I got some clocks for you!"

The clockmaker faced the knight and huffed again.

"Thanks, Ace," he answered.

Ace put down a bag on his desk and smiled brightly. Then he suddenly went out of the room and pulled Alice into it.

The brunette seemed to be stressed and tired. She smiled a little to Julius and the others.

"Alice," Gray mentioned. "I thought you were at the prison."

Julius frowned. Ace sat down on a couch and said, "I stumbled into her while searching for the tower…"

.

_Get lost, Ace! It took me two hours to show you the right way because you went in the wrong direction! _Alice thought and shot a glare to him.

Then she apologized, "I…uhm… I just wanted to get a few things… I'll be gone for a… while."

"Why?" Julius wondered. Ace who seemed to be interested too, blinked.

Alice frowned. The foreigner looked her eyes with Gray's and tilted her head to the side.

"You haven't told them?" she asked and got a head shake.

"I… forgot about it. S-Sorry," the elder said.

The brunette sighed. She had thought that Gray had already told them about her decision. Actually she didn't want to explain everything. She had hoped that she could get some clothes and stuff and went back to the prison. If she hadn't met Ace in the woods, she never would have to explain the situation now. She didn't want to hear the role holder's doubts.

.

"Alice?" The brunette blinked surprised. She shook her head slightly and looked to Julius who gave her a worried expression.

"Alice wants to leave to Clover Tower?" Ace interjected.

Alice shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"No… I," she murmured. "I don't want to leave to tower… forever. Just for a… while. I have promised White to take care about Black because he's sick. He offered me… to stay there for a while and I… accepted it. I have told Gray about it before but he had forgotten to tell you. S-Sorry. I don't want to disturb long. I'll get my stuff and then I'll go back to the prison."

The girl gulped when she saw the clockmaker's unbelievable expression. Ace laughed and said, "So Alice wants to stay with the Jokers now? Will we see you as an acrobat or a prisoner then?"

Julius made a grimace and walked to the brunette. He placed his hands on the foreigner's small shoulders and shook his head.

"You're kidding me, right? You can't be serious!"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. She freed herself from the dark-haired man's grip and smiled apologetically. "It's not a joke, Julius. I have offered him my help. I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry… I'll be alright!"

"Hey~! Alice! I want to see you in an act in the circus! It would be fun!" the knight of hearts cried.

Julius gave him a serious glance and hissed, "That's not funny, Ace! It's a bad idea, Alice! You shouldn't stay with the Jokers! They are dangerous!"

Alice turned her head to the side and caught Nightmare's gaze to her. The incubus sat on the floor and shook his head slightly.

_**You should listen to him, Alice. Being close to the Jokers isn't a right decision. They will have a reason for wanting you there.**_

The girl heard the words in her head and huffed annoyed. It was like everyone thought about her as a child! As if she couldn't make her own decisions! It was such an annoying feeling for her!

_I'm not a child! Don't treat me like one! I said I'll be alright… Stop making a fool out of me! _she exclaimed in her thoughts before she left the room.

"Don't worry! Nothing serious will happen," she cried over her shoulder. Then she headed to her room.

.

.

"I still don't think that it is a good decision."

Alice rolled her blue eyes and tried to ignore Julius' doubts. The clockmaker stood in her room's entrance and watched her while she searched for some stuff.  
"I have said that it will be alright, Julius. Please accept my decision," she murmured. When she had all her things in a small bag, she pushed him gently to the side and left her room.

Suddenly a hand caught one of hers and held her back. The brunette turned her head around in surprise and blinked.

Julius squeezed her hand tightly. He looked hurt. Alice sighed slightly and showed him a kind smile.

"It's not forever, Julius! You don't have to be that protective over me…" she mentioned.

The elder one closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Alice squealed in surprise. She felt her cheeks flushing and her pulse rose.

"J-Julius," she stuttered while struggling a little.

The clockmaker tightened his hug and the girl could hear his clock ticking.

"Be careful. Promise me to be careful," he murmured and Alice heard the worries in the man's voice.

She nodded after a moment and then Julius let go of her.

Alice cleared her throat and smoothed her apron. "I-I'll go now," she stuttered. Before Julius could give her an answer, she rushed away.

.

"Alice!" Gray who peeked out of the office, frowned when he saw the girl's red face.

Alice waved and called, "I'll see you at the circus soon! Say ''Goodbye'' to Nightmare and Ace for me, okay?" Then she left the incubus' assistant behind.

Outside the tower she put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

_Uwah! _The girl shook her head and pushed away the thoughts about Julius' hug.

_Forget it! Forget it! _

Then she continued walking through the snowy landscape.

.

.

.

"BLACK!"

Alice crossed her arms before her chest while starring at the uncontaminated meal in the redhead's room. She gritted her teeth and started to search for the foul-mouthed Joker in the prison.

"Haven't I told him that he has to rest?!" she hissed. The girl felt the prisoner's gazes but tried to ignore them. She scanned the area and cried the Joker's nickname.

"Black, where are you?"

The brunette didn't get an answer. It remained silent in the huge building. A growl escaped the girl's lips. Suddenly a voice called out, "Maybe I could help you, miss?!"

Alice turned her head and discovered a prisoner who gave her a sign with his hands. He wore a stuffed rabbit mask and tilted his head to the side.

Alice quit walking and bit her bottom lip. "You know where he is?" she wanted to know.

The prisoner shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

The brunette felt uncomfortable but went to the cell. She stared at the man inside it and waited for a hint.

"Where is- Huh?!" One of the man's hands surged through the cell's bars and gripped her right wrist. Alice blinked confused and frowned.

"What?" Then her left wrist was gripped by the prisoner too and he pulled her near to the cell. The brunette screeched. She struggled and tried to withdraw her hands but the man's grip was strong. She felt a sharp pain when the grip was tightened.

"L-Let me go!" she said. "S-Stop it! It hurts!"

The man ignored the foreigner's ailment and growled, "You know the damn warden, right? Then you should know how most of us behave towards a girl like you, right?" The girl's eyes grew wider in shock. She shook her head and struggled again. "L-Let me go!"

"It doesn't matter what I do in here! This damn prison will be the last thing that I'll see on earth! But I don't have anything against some attention from a girl like you…!" he hissed and Alice felt her heart missing a beat. Fear was the only thing she felt right now.

"No! Wait! Stop! B-Black, help! BLACK!" she screamed while shutting her eyes tightly.

.

"What the f*** do you think are you doing, you filthy son of a b****?" a voice snapped.

The girl opened one eye and glanced to the warden some meters away.

She gasped for air and yelled, "Black!"

Tears filled her blue eyes and she sobbed.

The redhead crossed his arms before his chest and came towards the cell with large steps. His eye screamed ''Danger'' and the prisoner winced but didn't let go of the girl's wrists.

"Are you tired of your damn life, jerk-off? Let her go! Now!" he growled dangerously.

The prisoner hesitated for a moment before he let Alice go. The foreigner stumbled in the redhead's direction and clung on his jacket. She trembled and sniffed. Black glared to her before he stared at the prisoner with the rabbit mask.

"I will enjoy every f****** moment that you'll cry in pain, a******! Just wait!" he hissed. Then he shook Alice off of him and walked away. Alice rushed after him. She wiped away the tears and caught up to him.

"T-Thank you, Black," she whispered. The warden huffed and gritted his teeth.

"You owe me something, b****" he grinned and the foreigner nodded perplexed. "S-Sure. Do you already know something?" The redhead's grin turned into a dark smirk. He pushed her into his room when they arrived there and handed her out a small packet.

"Go changing, w****! Because if you don't wear it… I'm not sure if I'll hear you the next damn time when such a jerk molests you…," he snorted. Alice frowned. She felt quite uncomfortable but went into the bathroom and changed her clothes without paying attention to the dress she put on.

It didn't take long until she stumbled out of the bathroom and screamed, "BLACK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

.

.

The foul-mouthed Joker raised up an eyebrow and smirked when he saw the brunette running into his room. She glared at him. Her cheeks were flushed in a deep red and she took several deep breathes before she growled, "What the hell is **that?**"

Black scanned her appearance and whistled approvingly. Alice gulped in shame. "It suits you better than I thought, s***," the warden grinned. He saw how the girl tried to cover her pale skin and struggled in her new clothes –a white dress which resembled her normal one but shorter. It reached the middle of her tights and a red loop was tied at her hip. It had small red sleeves and a white collar adorned her neck. The girl wore white stocking and her normal red shoes. And a red ribbon was placed on her head.

"That's a joke, right? I don't have to wear that… that **thing** the whole time, right? Black?" she whined and he didn't answer. He just chuckled darkly.

Alice gulped. She made a grimace and felt how her eyes watered again. That couldn't be true! She didn't want to believe it! Wearing such a dress wasn't what she wanted when she agreed to take care about the foul-mouthed Joker.

_It's going to be harder than I have thought,_ she thought ashamed while watching the redhead who leaned against one of his room's walls. He still chuckled but also sneezed from time to time. Alice made a grimace.

_How rude~!_

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Uff! The longest chapter till now…! -.- Yeah! Alice has to wear a nurse dress for Black! 'Evil laugher' :P Hope she will survive this story with Black around her… :P (I wonder where Black got that dress from?! Mmmh… However!) Please review! **


	6. 6: Circus bunny

**A/N: Hey! I hope you will like the new chapter. Enjoy and have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :P**

**.**

**.**

_**6. Circus bunny**_.

.

"Why me? First Black and now you, White!"

The brunette stared a hole in the ringmaster who gave her an awkward smile. Her cheeks were flushed and she gritted her teeth. She felt so… unladylike!

"My, my, miss… Why so mad? It suits you really good! You look cute in it!"

Her blush deepened because of the jester's compliment. She didn't think that she looked cute! She looked like a… like a… bunny-eared playgirl!

The young brunette wore a black leotard and red and black striped stockings. She wore black heel shoes and around her neck was tied a red bow tie. On her head rested some black, fluffy bunny ears. Alice made a shameful grimace.

She whined, "I-I look like a… real s***!" White tried not to laugh and shook his head in discuss.

"It looks cute, miss! Believe me! And your act will be such a great show!"

The brunette let out a frustrated huff. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

_Why have I agreed? _

This morning the ringmaster had asked her for a favor. He had said that she could do an act in the show that would include cute animals and Alice just couldn't say no when it comes to cute animals. Alice had thought that it would be fun to be a part of the show but… she wasn't sure anymore.

Another sigh escaped the girl's lips. Then she wanted to know, "And I just have to do that one thing in the show?" A nod from the nicer Joker followed.

.

"Tch! The stupid clown is right… It suits you very well, w****. Maybe you should wear that instead of the dress I have given you?!" Alice whirled around and her eyes widened a bit.

The warden stood in the tent's entrance and smirked perversely. The brunette glared at him and snapped, "Shut up, Black!" The foul-mouthed Joker gave her an uninterested gaze and shrugged his shoulders. She heard how White giggled amused. She balled her hands into fists and growled, "Let's do the show already! I want to change into my normal clothes as fast as I could!" "You mean in your new outfit, dumbass," Black interjected. The foreigner ignored him.

.

.

"I want to meet Onee-san! We haven't seen her for quite a time! She should come around more often and play with us!" Dee exclaimed while walking in the direction of the circus tent's entrance.

"Yeah! Onee-san wasn't at the mansion and played with us! We wanted to bury some grenades inside the mansion's garden and play chase with the mansion members!" Dum added. He glanced to his brother who also had assumed his adult shape. They both sighed.

"Shut up, idiots! You can't play such things with our members!" scolded Elliot. Dee turned his head around and stuck out his tongue. "The stupid hare is just jealous because Onee-san is more interested in playing with us than in him!" teased Dum. Elliot growled. He gritted his teeth and snapped, "I'm not a hare!" "Yeah, yeah~" the twins yawned. One of the march hare's eyebrows started to twitch and Blood had to hold his 'right hand' back before he would try to kill the gatekeepers. "It's enough," he stated in boredom. Then he entered the tent and sat down on his place. The other members of the mansion followed.

Dee and Dum searched for Alice in the audience but couldn't see the girl. "I wonder were Onee-san is," said Dum and Dee agreed. Elliot also looked around.

In that moment the lights were turned off. A single spotlight went on and the ringmaster entered the only lightened place. He showed the audience a bright smile and bowed down a little. Then he called, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our circus! We'll offer you an interesting and wonderful show and a little surprise-act! Enjoy the fun!"

More spotlights turned on and the acrobats and other circus members could be seen. It took a while until the normal acts were over and the lights went off again. The jester's voice reached the role holders ears and announced the next act.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen… Here's our little surprise…in this act I'll get some help from our beloved foreigner –Miss Alice Liddell!"

A murmur went through the crowd and most of the role holders frowned surprised. They stared at the ring and discovered a new spotlight in which the Joker stood. Besides him was Alice who seemed to feel quite uncomfortable.

.

"What the-? Alice?" Julius got up from his seat and stared at the girl. Gray had also got up and had a slight blush on his face. The both men blinked confused when they saw the brunette's outfit.

"Woaaah~! Alice looks really sexy in it!" Ace interjected from the stand of the heart castle's residence. Peter gave him a death glare and shouted, "Alice, my darling! Why are you at this filthy man's side, my love?" Alice stared at the prime minister and pushed her eyebrows together. She turned her head away and looked at the other role holders in the tent. She gave them a slight smile and most of them blushed.

Joker put his right arm around the girl's shoulders and winked at her.

"My, my! Why so upset? Our dear Alice will offer us a cute act!" he said before he led her into the middle of the ring. The brunette bit her bottom lip and glanced to her friends in the audience before she finally started to speak, "W-Welcome to our last act!" she greeted them. White gave her a nod and Alice gave the redhead an awkward smile.

Then the ringmaster suddenly offered her a handkerchief which the girl took. She showed it to the audience before she gave it back to the nicer Joker. He crumbled it and when he opened his hand the next time, a small bench of flowers tickled the brunette's cheek. The faceless applauded and some "Aww's" filled the air.

After that White crumbled the flowers together. He placed his hands which were put together gently, against Alice's cheek a second time. Then he opened them slowly and a small, black bunny sniffed at her skin. Alice blushed when she saw the small pet and took it from the jester. He smiled and walked behind her. He clapped his hands together and with a "puff" more bunnies appeared around the foreigner. Alice squealed happily when the bunnies blinked at her and snuggled against her legs.

Another "Aww" went through the audience and Alice showed a bright smile.

White got back to her side and gave her a fast peek on her cheek. Alice blushed deeply and touched it surprised. "Applaud for the young, bunny-eared miss! …We would like to host all of you again! Goodbye for now!"

.

White left the ring with Alice and the people started to leave the realm. Alice stared at the redhead and giggled. "How have you done this?" she wanted to know. White winked and answered, "It's a secret!"

When they arrived outside, Alice heard someone calling out her name. She turned around curious and dodged just in time. Peter jumped past her and needed a minute to find his balance. Then he faced her and whined, "A-ah~ my beloved Alice! Why are you at this dangerous man's place? My dear, poor Alice! He has forced you to do this act a few minutes ago, right?" Alice frowned and let out a huff. "No, Peter, he hasn't force me!" The white-haired man wanted to response something but the twin's call interrupted him.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" Dee and Dum hugged the brunette tightly. Boris, Gowland, Pierce, Vivaldi, Ace and the Clover Tower's residence followed them. Alice greeted them, "Hey guys!"

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Boris wondered. The Cheshire cat blushed slightly when he stared at her outfit. "I thought you said that we shouldn't have to care about you," murmured Julius and Gray gave her a worried expression. Vivaldi gave her a puzzled look and mentioned, "Are you staying at the circus for now, Alice?"

The brunette shook her head. "No… I have done White a favor. Nothing more," she answered.

"Eeeeh? So Joker is already back to health? Alice won't stay longer at the warden's side anymore?" Ace shouted.

Boris and Gowland glanced to the knight. "The warden?" they both repeated.

"A-Alice… you stay at the J-Joker's side, chu~ But you… you will come back soon, right? Chu~" Pierce stuttered shyly.  
Alice nodded. "Sure, Pierce," she said. "I'll be back soon but Black still isn't healthy. I'll have to stay some time longer at the prison."

Peter grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed the twins away. "Alice~" he whimpered. "Say, is it true? You stay at this warden's side? What have they done to you till now? If they have done anything to you, my dear… then I'll kill them immediately!"

Alice shrugged the man off of her and gave him a glare. She rolled her eyes.

.

"Alice!" Elliot and Blood joined the small group.

The march hare gave her a shy smile and greeted her. Blood glanced at her dangerously.

"Uhm… you… these clothes," stuttered Elliot. Alice cheeks flushed. She bit her bottom lip. "It's just a costume. I'll change my clothes as fast as I could."

Ace tilted his head to the side and pointed at her. "I wonder… if Joker makes you wear something special for his treatment? Say, do you have to wear a sexy nurse costume?" The knight smiled innocently and Alice's blush deepened.

A huff escaped Blood's lips. He narrowed his eyes and mentioned, "So the young lady already enjoys herself in the prison…"

Alice faced the hatter and blinked. "What?" she asked.

Blood laughed slightly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and rose up an eyebrow. "I can already imagine what you are doing with the Joker's," he snorted. "Taking 'care' of the warden, huh? What's your way of treat him, huh? F*** him till he feels better and doesn't need you anymore? And then you play the jester's bed-bunny?" The brunette's eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth and shrieked, "What do you say, Blood?"

The dark-haired man glanced at her. "You don't feel better until you have captured all men's attention, right? Is it fun? Playing the Joker's bed-bunny? Do you enjoy it?"

The foreigner couldn't believe her ears. Unbelievable she stared at the man's face. She felt her heart aching and tears built in her blue eyes. "You… What are you saying? I-I don't do anything with them! I offered them some help! I'm not a s***! What do you think about me?!" she exclaimed with a hurt voice.

Why did he say such mean things? Why was he so mad? What had she done to him that he could be allowed to call her like that?!

"B-Blood!" Elliot said unsurely.

The Mafioso's head glanced to his 'right hand' and huffed. "Do you want to say something, Elliot? I'm just saying the truth about that girl…"

"How dare of you to call my dear Alice something like that!" Peter cried angrily. He had already taken out his gun, when White interjected.

"My,my! What a big mess! I don't think it's alright to call the miss something that rude, hatter! Maybe you should leave my realm as fast as you could before I get angry?" Alice felt how the redhead's hands were placed at her thin shoulders. She turned her head to him and murmured, "White."

The jester gave her a small smile before he faced Blood again. "Now… would you please leave the realm? Or what do you thing, Joker?" he asked the mask on his hip. The high-pitched voice shouted angrily, "Nah! Maybe the damn a****** wants to be imprisoned? I would f****** enjoy making him suffer! It would be a damn compensation for the girlie!"

The brunette blinked. She wiped away the tears and sniffed. "B-Black…"

Blood growled. He turned around and started to walk off. "Elliot! Dee and Dum!" he ordered and the three guys followed him after they had given Alice an apologetically gaze. Peter stared after the dark-haired Mafioso and gritted his teeth. He wanted to take Alice hands but White pulled her closer to his chest.

"Maybe it would be better for all to leave the circus realm now," he smiled artificially. The role holders waited for Alice to say something. The foreigner nodded slightly. "Maybe it would be the best…"

"Alice…" said Boris. He seemed to feel sorry for the girl but she just shook her head. "It's alright. Just let me alone for a while, please."

Slowly the role holders left the circus. Some of them gave her a short worried gaze but Alice didn't face them. When everyone was gone, the scenery changed.

.

"Tch! This jerk-off! I want to crush his damn head against the nearest damn prison wall I could reach!" Black cursed. White let out a sigh and squeezed Alice shoulders gently. "I'm sorry, Alice!"

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. "Thanks, White… Black…" she murmured. The jester chuckled and the warden growled approvingly.

Alice wasn't sure what she should thing about the thing that just happened but somehow she felt quite good around the both redheads right now because they had defended her. The brunette steeped away from the ringmaster and walked through the corridor of the prison.

"I'll make dinner for us. Black, go and get some rest again! You don't look good! I could swear that your fever has got worse…! Again!" she said and waved. Then she entered the kitchen.

.

When Alice was out of reach, Black growled, "This jerk-off's action… Is it a help for your damn plan, dumbass?" White played innocent. He tilted his head to the side and said, "Haaah~ Maybe. Sometimes jealously is a great help, huh?" Black didn't give a response. He turned around and did was the foreigner had told him.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :P Yeah… as you can see, I don't like Blood that much. I know that he's not like that in the game but… I simply don't like him! -.- Nah! Whatever! Please review! **


	7. 7: Show me some sweetness

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! I was busy… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~!**

**.**

**.**

_**7. Show me some sweetness**_

.

Alice hummed quietly when she opened the door to the warden's room.

Black glared to her. He lay on his bed and played with his bunch of keys.

"I have made you some food, Black~" chirped the brunette. She offered him a plate and he took it after a moment.

"You haven't eaten the last time… I advise you to do it this time!"

The redhead rose up an eyebrow and stared at the food she had made him. "Am I supposed to know what **this** is?" he snorted.

Alice blinked surprised and tipped her chin. "You don't know pancakes? White liked them, though. I thought you would like them too."

The warden huffed. He put down the plate on a nightstand and continued playing with the keys.

The brunette put her hands on her hips and looked at him annoyed. "What?" she hissed.

The foul-mouthed Joker rolled his single eye annoyed and murmured, "If you think that I like the damn stupid things like the damn clown then you are f****** wrong. And besides that… have you look at your so-called ''food''? It doesn't look like something I could eat. It rather look like a f****** death verdict to me!" The foreigner pushed her eyebrows together. She glanced to the pancakes and sighed.

He **was** right. They didn't look like something that could be delicious but he hadn't taken a bite so how could he be so rude? They were a little bit burned, though… but they weren't **that** bad. White and she had eaten them some minutes ago…

"Fine," she mumbled. "I will make something else. But first I'll take care of your fever." The brunette sat down on the bed and placed her hand on the warden's forehead. He growled and she gave him an awkward smile. "I know… you don't like being treated but please bear with it as long as you are sick. Mmmh… I wonder why your fever gets worse instead of better? Poor Blackie~"she chuckled a little while she poked his cheek playfully. He slapped her hand off and hissed, "Stop making fun of me, _**girlie**_!" Alice shook her head slightly and made a grimace. "Yeah, yeah! Wait a second! I'll fetch some water." With that she left the room and entered the bath. When she walked past a mirror she recognized that she still wore the leotard.

_Urgh! I have worn it some time now. I already have forgotten about it._

Alice looked around in the bathroom and searched for her dress. She knew that Black wouldn't give her back her normal one so she put on the white dress he had given her. Then she filled a bowl with cold water and went back to the redhead. She sat down on the bed again and placed a towel on the man's forehead. He observed every single move she made and rolled his eye when he saw her worried expression.

"What's the matter, stupid?" he teased her. Alice grumbled and shook her head.

"It's nothing… I'm just a little bit worried. You haven't rest enough! You run around here and take… uhm… care of the prison but I have told you that you shouldn't do it because you _need _rest!"

The warden chuckled darkly. He seemed to be amused about her and flicked her forehead. The brunette held it and blinked surprised. "W-What?! Hey! That wasn't nice!" she exclaimed. She got another superior chuckle from the redhead. A small smile appeared on her face and Alice threw gently the wet towel in his face before she stood up. "What goes around comes back around! I'll go and make you something else to eat now…" When she wanted to close the door behind her, the foul-mouthed Joker cried, "Hey, w****! Haven't I said that you should stop screwing around with me?!"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and peeked in the room. "Maybe… You say a lot to me, Black. I don't know everything anymore, though. Ah! But there was something I wanted to say to you! I wanted to thank you again for defending me when Blood insulted me… See you later!"

The redhead blinked curious when the door was shut and after a moment he sighed. He covered his face with one hand and tried to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. "Tch! Stupid girl!" he mumbled.

.

.

"Ah! Hello, White! You're still here?" The brunette entered the kitchen and greeted the ringmaster who leaned against the kitchen line. He looked up and gave her a confused gaze.

A smile spread on his face and he nodded. "Why, hello Alice! Sorry! I was in thoughts. What are you doing here?" he wanted to know friendly.

The foreigner searched something in the cupboards and answered, "It seems like Black doesn't like sweet things. I have to make him something else, though."

She heard the nicer Joker giggling. "My, my! Joker makes you busy, am I right, miss?" The brunette nodded and started to prepare the food for the warden. The ringmaster stepped behind her and watched her curious. "About what were you thinking?" she asked. The redhead tilted his head to the side. "Huh?" "You said you were thinking. About what?" Alice repeated.

It was quiet for a moment. Then the jester wrapped his arms around the girl's hips and snuggled closer to her. The foreigner shrieked in surprise and blushed.

"I have asked myself if… you would like to stay here with us. It seems like you start to enjoy your time here, Alice. Wouldn't it be an interesting thought? Living together with us?" he whispered into her ear. The brunette bit her bottom lip.

_Rather dangerous_, she thought but shrugged her shoulders. "I-I'm not sure. Why do you think about such things?"

The ringmaster kissed her neck gently and smiled. "I thought it would be fun. You could work at the circus and you could do some acts in the shows. Also the hatter couldn't insult you anymore and if he would do it… then Joker and I would make him suffer! You don't think it's a good idea?"

Alice took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she should think about the redhead's offer.

After a second she mumbled, "But… I already have a place where I stay, White." A slight sigh escaped the nicer Joker's lips. He kissed her neck again and then he placed his lips above her right ear. The girl felt his tickling hot breath and a shiver run down her spin. The smell of sweets filled the air.

_He smells different than Black. And his touches are more gently and not that rough than Black's. But… I… feel uncertainly._

_._

"Then you should forget about that place. And all the people which live there. You should belong **here**, Alice… You should belong to **us**…" The jester's voice was huskily and quietly. He felt how the girl's body trembled and how she gasped.

Alice closed her eyes. She should do _what_?!

"B-But how could I do such a thing, White? They are my friends… And they wouldn't like the idea. You… I… Please don't make me choose. I can't do such a thing," she stuttered unsurely.

The jester loosened his grip and let go of her.

"Hah~?! Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Don't worry, miss! Like I said… I was just wondering. You don't have to choose! Take your time! You can change your mind anytime and I'll not force you into doing something! But maybe you could at least think about it? Mmmh… I wonder?"

The foreigner watched how the smiling ringmaster waved and left the prison while he talked to her –at least more or less. Somehow it seemed like he was also talking to his self.

She shook her head when he was gone.

"What… was that?" she wondered.

.

.

**A/N: Did you like it? **** Black was rude! He rejected Alice cooking! -.- Uhm… whatever! White revealed his plan… somehow. And again I let him whisper into her ear. Somehow I like such actions. I wonder if I'll let Alice live with them? Who knows?! (Hehe… I know about it! :P) Yeah, please review! And thanks for the former reviews! **


	8. 8: Ticking Clock

**A/N: I hope you will enjoy it! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea. **

**.**

**.**

_**8. Ticking clock**_

.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

Gray blinked surprised when he entered the room in the Clover Tower. Alice turned around on the chair and gave him a warm smile.

"I take a short break from Black and White," she said.

Gray nodded. He walked towards her and gave her a cup of cacao which she gladly took. "How long do you have to stay there?" he wanted to know. The brunette shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure. Black's fever was still worse yesterday but he doesn't rest… even when I tell him to do it! Maybe some days…"

The girl heard Julius sighing. She faced the clockmaker and gave him an awkward smile. "It's the third day. Shouldn't he already feel better?" the man murmured. Alice shrugged her shoulders. She took a sip of cacao and answered, "Maybe it's a flu? Don't worry, Julius! I'll be back in no time."

If the girl was honest, she didn't know when she would come back to the tower. She felt quite tired and being in the prison realm all day long wasn't something she would wish for. She also avoided the circus since the last time when Blood had insulted her.

The girl's hands balled into small fists. How dare he called her the Jokers bed-bunny! How could he say something like that? Alice's anger about the hatter grew bigger. She had erased the words until now but now they appeared again in her thoughts.

_This damn…_

_._

"Alice?"

The brunette blinked confused. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Yeah? What is it?"

Julius rose up an eyebrow while Gray watched her with a curious expression on his face. "Is everything alright?" the lizard wanted to know. Alice nodded. "Yeah. Everything is alright. Why do you ask?" "You seem to be mad. Did something happen between the warden and you?"

The foreigner pushed her eyebrows together. She shook her head slightly and got up. "No. I was lost in thoughts. But… maybe I should go back now."

The girl walked towards the door. She waved to the two men and left the room.

When she arrived at the tower's entrance, a hand caught hers. Alice turned her head around surprised. "Gray. What's the matter?" The dark-haired man smiled unsurely. "I… I just wanted to be sure if… if you are alright. You don't look really happy, Alice. Are you sure you feel alright? Is there something up with the warden or the ringmaster? They are quite dangerous after all."

Alice narrowed her eyes. Hadn't she told him that everything was alright? And why should it be White's or Black's fault that she felt angry? It was Blood's fault! It was his entire fault! He had insulted her because she… she didn't even know why! But it wasn't the Jokers fault! They had defended her!

"I said that everything is okay," she murmured and sighed. "Please let me go, Gray." The lizard withdrew his hand hesitantly. "It's just… if they have done something to you…"

"They?" Alice interrupted him. She put her hands on her hips. "They? You mean Black and White?! They haven't done **anything** to me, Gray! Maybe you should think about the circus event yesterday! They had defended me! Blood is the one I'm mad at! Not everything is their fault… I don't know what all of you hate so much about them but I don't think they are **that** bad. Sure, they are strange sometimes but they can be really nice if they want. So stop talking about them as if they are the only ones in this crazy world which aren't normal!"

Gray winced. He stared at the girl for a short moment. Alice huffed annoyed. Then she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Gray…"

She turned around and sprinted into the forest. The elder watched her till he couldn't see her anymore. Then he let out a sigh and started to search for his chief who hide somewhere because he didn't want to do his work.

.

.

Alice snorted. She was still mad but she felt guilty because she had been that mean towards Gray.

"Stupid Alice! He was just worried! But… why does everyone think that they are that bad for me?" she mumbled while she walked through the forest. The girl wasn't sure why she had reacted like that. She **was **mad but Gray hadn't done anything wrong. It was just… that his first thought was that they have done something. And Alice hasn't like the thought.

The foreigner sighed. She quit walking for a moment and closed her blue eyes.  
Suddenly she heard a rustle beside her. The girl squealed in fear and stumbled to the side. She stared at the shrubbery and the trees around her and frowned.

Then she stared at the sky which was painted in orange and light red. "Dammit!" she mumbled.

It would be night in no time and she couldn't go back to the tower, as well as the circus realm. It was too far away to arrive there before it went dark. A new rustle reached her ears. The girl bit her bottom lip nervously.  
_W-What could that be?_ she thought panicked.

Alice thought about the dangerous animals which she had met from time to time. She thought about the bear which had followed her and Ace when Ace had took her on a "Trip".

"Oh god! Not something like that…" she mumbled.

At this moment something stumbled out of the shrubbery. Alice shrieked.

**That **was her worse nightmare!

.

.

"Oh! Hi, Alice!"

"A-A-Ace…" the girl stuttered. She stared at the knight in front of her and laughed nervously. "W-What are you doing here?" The knight of hearts grinned goofily. "I wanted to bring Julius some clocks but I couldn't find the way to the tower. And what are you doing here? Do you make a camping trip?"

Alice rose up an eyebrow. "It's winter, Ace. Why should I make a camping trip? Uhm… I'll see you later. I have to arrive at the circus realm before it gets dark," she said. Ace blinked and tilted his head to the side. He stared at the sky and smiled a little. "Too late, though."

Alice felt how her heart seems to drop down. As soon as Ace had said that, it went dark. Alice gulped. She closed her eyes again and sighed. "Why?"

Ace laughed. He started to set up his tent and waved to her. "Seems like we have to spend the night together, Alice," he cried. The foreigner wanted to scream frustrated but she just sighed. "It's cold, Ace. I don't think we should spend the night outside. Let's try to find the tower, alright?" she mentioned. Ace tipped his chin in thoughts. Then he shook his head. "There are too many dangers in the night. Come on, Alice! I have prepared the tent!"

_**You**__ are the most dangerous thing when it's nighttime! _Alice thought. She hesitated for a moment but crawled into the tent.

Ace smirked. The girl sat down a few meters away from the knight and rested her head on her knees. "Isn't it cold there?" Ace wanted to know. The brunette glanced to the man and shrugged her shoulders. She tried to stop trembling but failed. "It's… okay," she mumbled. Ace tilted his head to the side. He slid closer to her and put his arms around the foreigner. Alice blushed and struggled. "Ace! W-What? Hey!" she exclaimed. He giggled and said, "You mustn't freeze. It's warm if I hug you, right?" Alice bit her bottom lip. It was definitely warm but she felt quite unsafe. She knew him too good. She wouldn't be that naive and let her guard down!

She nodded slightly. "Somehow…"

Ace giggled again. He snuggled closer to the girl and pressed his ear against her chest.

"Uwah! S-Stop it, Ace! You don't have to do it every time when I'm stuck in a tent with you!" Gently she tried to push the knight away but his grip was strong. "But Alice! I like your heart's sound! It's interesting. And it can beat faster when you are excited!" he whined. Alice struggled. "Let go, Ace!" she ordered. The brown-haired man didn't give a response. He pressed the girl to the ground and closed his eyes while listening to her heartbeat. Alice' blush deepened.

_Urgh! My guard isn't up at all! _

"Eeeeh~ But I want to hear your heart beating faster! Alice… Maybe I should make it beat faster?" Alice gasped. She pushed against the knight's chest which tried to kiss her. "Stop it, Ace!"

For a short moment the man's grip loosened. The brunette took her change and struggled herself free. She got up and left the tent.

"Alice, wait!" Ace cried after her. The girl ignored him and rushed through the forest. She only stopped when she arrived at the circus realm.

The girl took a deep breath and shook her head. "That was close," she said.

.

The realm has changed. Alice walked to the warden's room and went in. The redhead was sleeping and the foreigner smiled kindly.  
She still froze.

The brunette placed her hand on the foul-mouthed Joker's forehead. The warden opened his eye. "Your fever has gone," she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Black narrowed his eye and growled, "Where the f*** were you, girlie? You're freaking cold!"

Alice smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I have met Ace on the way and it went dark. It's cold around the Clover Tower." The brunette wanted to leave the room, when the warden pulled her back.

She fell down on the bed and blinked surprised. The redhead put the blanket over her and placed one arm over her thin body. Then he pressed her closer to his own.

"B-Black," Alice squealed. She heard him huffing. "Don't say a f****** word, w****! It's just because you're freezing." The girl bit her bottom lip. She mumbled, "What?" "Shut up!" interrupted Black.

A moment later she heard his calm breathes and sighed quietly. Her heart was beating a little faster. Her cheeks were flushed and Alice tried to calm herself down.

**Bathump-Bathump…** She heard her own heartbeat.

_What's so special about it? It doesn't sound interesting neither beautiful,_ she thought.

The brunette closed her eyes. She felt the warden's hot breath on her skin and his warmth. She snuggled a little closer to him.

_It's warm…_

**Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock…**

_That sound makes me… calm down. It's his… heartbeat. That's right. All of them have a clock as heart. I got the reason why they find my heartbeat interesting but… this sound isn't that bad too…_

The foreigner yawned. Tiredness took over her body and it didn't take long until the girl had fallen asleep in the warden's arms.

.

.

.

**A/N: Alice x Black fluffiness! Kyaaah! :P **

**I hope you liked it! Slowly Alice starts to feel quite enjoyable with them, hehe… I feel sorry for Gray. (Sorry, buddy! Please don't take it too serious!) Uhm… yeah. Ace always tries to make Alice' heart beating faster, huh? Even in other person's stories it's like that… -.- Whatever! Please review! **


	9. 9: Secret feelings

**A/N: Enjoy! **** I think I will write one or two more chapters and then the story will be finished. **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea!**

**.**

**.**

_**9. Secret feelings**_

.

The brunette opened her blue eyes. She rubbed them tiredly and rolled over to the other side.

A gasp escaped her lips when she faced the warden.

Immediately the blood rushed into her head and made her blush. Alice gulped. She tried to struggle herself free but the redheads arm was still wrapped around her.

"B-B-Black? A-Are you awake?" she asked and struggled again. The warden didn't give a response.

Alice sighed. She made a grimace and said, "Black! Could you let me go, please? I-If someone sees us like that…"

Again there was no reply. The foreigner closed her eyes for a moment.

She pondered what she could do to wake him up when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Alice's eyes shot open and her heart started to beat faster.

"Alice? Are you here?" she heard the ringmaster's voice.

_Urgh! Don't come in! _she thought panicked.

The jester knocked again. "Joker? Have you seen the young miss?"

"Black!" hissed the brunette. She pulled against the foul-mouthed Joker's chest and grumbled.

Finally the redhead opened his single eye. He stared at the girl for a moment before he closed it again.

"Stop being that f****** annoying, s***!" he growled. Alice shook her head. "Black! Let me go! White is searching for me! If he sees us like that…"

At this moment the door was opened and the nicer Joker called, "I'll come in, Joker!"

Alice shrieked.

.

.

Alice wished to disappear any moment.

She glanced to the ringmaster shamefacedly. The redhead stared at her surprised and tilted his head to the side.

"My, my, Alice… What are you doing here?" the jester wanted to know interested.

A deep blush appeared at the girl's cheeks. "I-I-I…" she stuttered. Then Black interrupted her, "According to what it look like, dumbass?"

The nicer Joker sighed and shook his head slightly. "I think you already know how it does look like, Joker," he said and giggled. Alice shook her head and cried, "No! It's not like that! W-We… I-I… it was just…"

Black smirked. He pulled her closer to his chest and the brunette gasped for air. Then he bit her ear gently. Alice gulped. She pulled away and finally struggled free. The foreigner got up and looked from Black to White. "I-I… It's a misunderstanding! We didn't do anything! It was just… it was just…"

The jester tipped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if the young miss starts enjoying it here. It looks like you have grown comfortable to this place." A quiet but displeased laugh followed before White turned around and left the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt the both of you~"

Alice squealed. She ran after the ringmaster and shouted, "Wait, White! There wasn't something going on between us!"

.

.

.

This was torture!

The foreigner felt the warden's gaze while she walked in front of him through the prison's corridors. Some time had passed since the morning but still Alice felt embarrassed.

This damn warden!

The girl balled her hands into fists and growled.

"It's your entire fault, Black!" she mumbled.

If he would have let her go, White wouldn't think that there was something going on between them! If he wouldn't have teased her, it wouldn't seem like there was something going on!

She heard the redhead huffing. He snorted, "You're too sensible, w****!"

She turned around to him and stumped her foot. "What if he thinks that there's a special relationship between us? It's difficult enough to bear with the insults and feelings from the other role holders! It wouldn't get easier if they think that I have a relation with you!"

Black quit walking and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you are paying attention because…?" He narrowed his single eye and Alice gulped. She bit her bottom lip and blinked.

"Because…** I don't have to explain the situation to you!"** she snapped and whirled around. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "I need a break. Your fever is gone, am I right? So you don't need me anymore, right? I think I'll go back to the Clover Tower afterward," she murmured and headed into the kitchen.

.

Black gritted his teeth. He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. The prisoners stared at him and the warden shot glares to them. He felt like making them suffer to calm himself down. He already had taken his whip when a voice interrupted him, "What a pity, Joker! She will leave us because you make her feel uncomfortable! Isn't that a shame? I thought she started to feel comfortable around us… My, my… Do you think we can change her mind again? I have told you that I want to win this game, Joker!"

The foul-mouthed Joker growled while he balled his hands into fists. "Shut up, jerk-off!" he snapped. A slight laugh from the mask reached his ears. "Well, you should watch your mouth, Joker! Our little toy doesn't like your colorful language." "I said shut your damn mouth!"

It was quiet for a moment. The warden narrowed his eye and finally the ringmaster's voice reached his ears again. "Seems like you are mad about our favorite foreigner's decision~ Did you enjoy the time with her, Joker? _Are you growing soft?_"

The redhead cracked his whip against the nearest stone wall and hissed, "Do you want to die, you filthy son of a b****?!" The ringmaster laughed displeased. He mentioned with a cold voice, "You don't understand the meaning of this game, am I right, Joker? If **we** win this game, we would **own** the foreigner forever. She would only be **our** toy. No one would be supposed to have her. We could do anything with her. Her body, her heart, her emotions and her life would be **ours**… You can leave her to me if you don't agree anymore. **I** want to own her. **I** want to make her beg for her life and her freedom. **I** want to make her suffer and cry in pain.** I** want to hear her screaming my name in pain or in ecstasy… **I want to win this game!**"

Black recognized how he started to tremble. The redhead felt how anger started to spread and grow in his body. He cracked his whip against the wall again and again.

This damn clown! Was he f****** kidding him? "You damn…" he growled.

.

"Black? Is everything alright?"

The warden whirled around to the girl.

Alice blinked curious and tilted her head to the side. "What happened? Why are you that mad?" she asked.

The foul-mouthed Joker dropped his whip. He looked at her face and finally opened his mouth to say something.

"**Leave!" **

Alice winced. The brunette pushed her eyebrows together. "Haven't I told you that I'll leave later? Why are you telling me now to leave?" she wondered.

The warden growled. He stepped closer to her. "I said 'Leave'!"

The girl put her hands on her hips and frowned. "What have I done to you?" she exclaimed.

"**I said that you should leave that damn place! Now!"** shouted the redhead.

She stumbled back surprised. Her eyes grew bigger in fear when she saw him glaring at her dangerously. "B-But… I didn't mean to make you angry! I was just annoyed earlier! Y-You… please, what happened?"

"**Leave this damn place now or otherwise you will have to live with the consequences!" **

Alice gasped for air in shock. "Please, B-Black…" she whined and tears started to build in her blue eyes.

The redhead gritted his teeth. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around roughly.

"_**Run and never come back again!"**_ she heard him hissing in her ear before he pushed her forwards. Alice needed a minute to find her balance. Then she did as she was told -She ran…

She ran until the realm has changed and she didn't pay attention to the circus members or the branches which cut her cheeks while she searched her way through the circus forest.

.

It was not until she stumbled into one of the Clover Tower's rooms, she stopped. Julius, Gray and Nightmare which looked up surprised, let out a shocked gasp.

"Alice!" Gray cried out worried. He hurried to the brunette and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"What happened?" Julius asked.

"Your dress is torn at the hem and your cheeks are bleeding," Gray mentioned and led her to a couch were the foreigner sagged. Nightmare and Julius joined the lizard and the girl. Nightmare glanced to Gray with a quizzical expression. Gray shrugged his shoulders and Julius sat down next to the brunette.

"Alice," he said unsurely. "You're… crying." The brunette touched her cheeks gently and felt the tears. She pressed her lips together and gulped.

When she looked at Julius, more tears started to fall down the soft skin. "Julius!" she whimpered before she snuggled against his chest and hide her face. She cried and clung at his clothes while the dark-haired man wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

_Run and never come back again! _

Alice felt like her heart would break into thousands of pieces. What had she done? And why was she that hurt about the warden's words?

"Black…" she sniffed quietly. "Why? What have I done?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Waaaah~ Poor Alice! **** I feel so sorry for her! I hope you liked the chapter! And maybe I should mention that White is always a Yandere in my stories. And Black will be a Tsundere in most of them… (I know his JnKnA-Ending and his Omachabako-Route… And I always think that he's a Tsundere! :P) However! Please review – a lot! **


	10. 10: Secret kiss?

**A/N: Okay~ Have fun and enjoy as always! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea!**

**.**

**.**

_**10. Secret kiss?**_

.

A depressed sigh escaped the foreigner's lips. Alice lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed again when a sudden knock interrupted her thoughts. She got up and opened the door. Without paying attention to the lizard, she threw herself on her bed again.

Gray sat down on a chair besides the bed and showed her an awkward smile.

The brunette glanced to the elder one and finally asked, "What is it, Gray?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Do you feel better?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and rolled over. She curled up and pressed her forehead against her knees. "Sure," she murmured.

Alice heard the dark-haired man sighing. "You haven't left your room lately, Alice. What happened? You still haven't told us."

She huffed. "Nothing, really. I just don't feel very well."

"I don't believe you. Though, I can't change your mind. Maybe you should talk with the Jokers if something happened?"

An unpleased laugh from the girl followed. "I thought they are dangerous?" she hissed.

It was quite for a moment. She heard how the chair scraped across the floor and how the lizard opened the room's door. "They are… but you defended them the last time. Why should I tell you the same thing again and again? You wouldn't listen to me… I don't want to force you into doing something, Alice, but… if really something happened you should clarify the cause," Gray said before the door was closed behind him.

Alice bit her bottom lip. She rolled over again and faced the door now. She felt miserable. She hadn't left her room for two days and felt quite depressed. She couldn't find the answer she was searching for and because of her doubts she missed her own home more and more.

"Lorina would know what to do. She always knew a solution…" the brunette murmured and closed her blue eyes to fight back the tears.

_**Leave and never come back again!**_

Alice growled. Why should she listen to him? He couldn't determine about her that easily! How dare he even have tried to do it!

Alice jumped off of her bed and ran downstairs. She left the tower and headed to the circus. Anger rose in her. She wanted to have an explanation! He couldn't just say that she has to leave! What if she wanted to change the season or talk to White? Or what if she wanted to talk to him from time to time?

.

.

"Why, hello, Alice. Can I help you?" White greeted the brunette when she rushed towards him and gasped for air.

"B-Black," she huffed. "Where is he?"

The ringmaster tilted his head to the side and tipped his chin.

"He's in the prison. He feels quite better but he still has a slight cold, though… Ah! Do you want something special from Joker?"

Alice nodded slightly. "I have to talk to him. There was a little… disagreement between us. Thanks for your help, White!"

The jester showed her a kind smile. He waved after her while she walked away. As soon as the foreigner was out of his sight, his mile disappeared. "Meeting Joker, huh?" he mumbled. "I wonder what he will do when he sees our favorite toy. Even scaring her brings nothing. She's already attracted to us… even if she doesn't notice it."

.

"Black," Alice cried and walked the prison's corridors up and down. "Where are you? It's me -Alice. Are you here?"

There wasn't a reply. Alice felt the inmates' gazes and cleared her throat. "Black?" she yelled. "I want to talk to you!"

Finally the girl heard some steps. A smile spread on her face.

_He heard me! _

A sudden grasp on her shoulders made her squeal. Alice was whirled around by the warden and a single red eye was locked with hers. She gulped when the grasp tightened.

"Haven't I told you to stay away?" the redhead hissed angrily. Alice opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes. She took a minute to find the right answer, "You can't give me orders! I can go wherever I want to go!" A quiet laugh escaped the foul-mouthed Joker's lips. He tightened his grip again and snorted, "You are really a f****** stupid w****! You don't know anything about the s*** that would happen if you would remain here! I will tell you a damn last time, s***. Leave this place!"

The brunette stuck out her tongue. She stumped her foot and shook her head. Then she slapped away the man's hands. "And **I** told you that I can decide by myself! If I want to leave then I will leave. If I want to stay… then I will stay! Got it, Black?!" she snapped. He growled as answer. He gripped her wrists and glared at her. Alice winced but stared back at him. "Tch! It's your decision! You wouldn't believe me even if I say the truth… You're stupid! That's all I can say, w****." "Could you stop calling me a w****? Besides it's normal that I wouldn't believe you! I would bet that you're the biggest liar in this whole country!" The redhead rose up an eyebrow. "Hah! If you would know the damn truth you would think that I'm like a _lamb!_" he mumbled.

He let go of the girl and started to walk away when she caught up to him. "What?" he asked annoyed. "Tell me!" she ordered. The redhead glanced to her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what the f*** you are saying." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest while she tried to catch the speed. "Why were you that mad two days ago? What have I done wrong?" She saw how the man rolled his eye and tried to ignore her. Alice sighed and gripped his left arm. "Tell me!" she exclaimed. The foul-mouthed Joker struggled free from her grasp and gritted his teeth. "Don't f****** touch me, dump***!" The girl put her hands in front of herself protectively. "I got it, I got it. Could you please tell me **now**?"

The warden huffed annoyed. He took a deep breath before he suddenly quit walking. The brunette looked at him surprised. "You want to know what happened?" he asked her and got a nod.

"Are you **sure**? It's your last chance to change your mind, girlie." Another nod from the foreigner followed and a small grin appeared on the redhead's face.

He gripped her arm and dragged her into a small niche of the prison. Alice stumbled against the stone wall and blinked in surprise when he placed his right leg between hers so that she couldn't escape from him. The foreigner made a grimace and tried to pull him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them at the wall over her head with one of his. "W-Wait! W-What are you doing?!" she squealed and got an amused chuckle. "You want to know what happened, am I right? I'll just tell you that you have a wrong opinion about the damn clown. I **can't** tell you the reason and honestly I don't **want** to tell it but… maybe you can change my damn mind?" he said huskily while he bit her neck. Alice blushed deeply and took a sharp breath.

_Not again! _she thought.

"Could you please stop it, Black?" she murmured. Her voice was shaky and Alice tried to calm down because her heart started to beat faster and the blood rushed in her head.

"Make me, girlie," the warden chuckled and licked the sensitive skin of her left ear. The girl's eyes widened when she recognized the man's lips just some millimeters away from her owns. She felt his breath on her soft skin and gulped…

.

.

.

**A/N: Hehe… BREAK! :P There will follow one last chapter! Huh~ Do you think they will kiss?! (I know what will happen! :P) Haha… sorry, I just want to tease all of you a bit. Please don't hate me because of that~! **** However! I hope you liked it! And please REVIEW! 'Smile' **


	11. 11: Secret love

**A/N: Last chappie~! **** Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

**.**

_**11. Secret love**_

.

Alice stared into the warden's single eye. She was breathing fast and her heart was racing like crazy. Her cheeks were flushed in a lovely rosé and the man's hot breath tickled her skin. "I," she mumbled but the redhead interrupted her whilst he pressed his lips against hers. The foreigner's eyes widened and she blinked several times before she noticed that he was really _kissing _her.

It was a rough kiss but at the same time it was gentle. Alice couldn't describe it in the right way.

The foul-mouthed Joker urged her closer to the wall and Alice felt how his lips moved on hers. After some time he licked at her bottom lip and wanted her to open her mouth. Alice pressed her lips together hesitantly and an unpleasant moan was heard from the warden. He used his free hand to lift up her dress a little which made the brunette gasp in shame. The redhead used his chance and slipped in with his tongue. A surprised moan escaped the girl's lips. Her tongue was teased by his and a shiver ran down her spine. Slowly Black let go of her wrists and pulled her closer to his chest. Alice looked at his face for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. Somehow she enjoyed the feeling of being that close to him.

It was like something forbidden -Hiding from other ones gazes in a niche and feeling quite comfortable with a guy that everyone hates or fears.

.

_W-Wait! What am I doing here? _Alice suddenly thought.

She pulled away from the man and took some deep breathes to fill her payments with oxygen.

Black narrowed his eye and frowned. Alice bit her bottom lip nervously. She tried to step away from the redhead but he held her back. "B-Black, wait. I-I can't," she whispered. He huffed as answer. "Bulls***!" he snorted. The brunette shook her head slightly. She calmed herself down a little and mentioned, "I just want to have an answer, remember?" The warden let her go sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair and growled, "You are no damn fun!" The foreigner gulped. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and mumbled, "Sorry for being not a s***." A chuckle escaped the foul-mouthed Joker's lips. He licked them playfully and said huskily, "But you are that kind of woman who kisses a man she even doesn't like or what? Stop talking s***!"

Again blood rushed into the female's cheeks and she tried to hide her blush behind some strands of her hair. "I-I… never said something like that!" she stuttered and got another chuckle. The warden also crossed his arms and stared at her. "If you don't hate me, why shouldn't continue?" he teased her. Alice winced. She shook her head and stumped her foot. "Stop it, Black!" she whined.

"Stop screwing around with me," he hissed. "I'm not supposed to answer your questions! I have to do other damn things! Go and ask the f****** jester if you want answers! Unlike him I'm not playing a stupid game… You know you're a toy? Some persons want to have a toy to do whatever they want with it and some persons want to own the toy, w****."

The brunette frowned. Unsure she asked, "What is the difference?" The man rose up an eyebrow. After a moment he growled, "Persons which want to do whatever they want with their toy mustn't be good persons. And persons can own a toy even if the toy itself doesn't want it that way… But there are some persons which want to own the toy with its approval."

The foreigner tilted her head to the side. She shrugged her shoulders and said interested, "I don't get it but if I would know what it is supposed to mean… what person you would be?" "If you would know which category the other role holders are, you would know which category I am, dumb***."

Alice shot an angry glare to the redhead. "Hey! Stop calling me thinks like that! Just some minutes ago you have **kissed** me and now you are calling me like that again?" she exclaimed.

"Damn right." With that he turned around and walked away from her. Alice ran after him. "And now?" she cried. She saw how he shrugged his shoulders. "Do as you wish. I'm not interested in a toy that doesn't know what it wants. Go and play with someone else, girlie!"

"W- Hey, Black! Wait!" she yelled but the scenery around her faded away and changed into the circus realm. The girl sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Damn Joker!" she mumbled.

.

"Huh~? What have I done to you, little miss?" the foreigner heard the ringmaster's voice behind her. She shook her head while she turned around. "Nothing, I'm talking about Black. He told me something about toys and categories and people which just want to play with their toy and… I don't get what he said if I'm honest."

The jester nodded and giggled slightly. "My, my, Joker is irritating you, am I right? But I think everything in this world is irritating for you…" The brunette laughed. She agreed to him and gave him a warm smile. "You're right. However! It's not like I won't see the both of you in the future. I'll surely find out about it. Thanks for everything, White –for letting me stay here and helping me from time to time. I'll go back to the tower, though. See you at the next event!"

The girl left the jester behind and walked in the direction of the Clover Tower.

The ringmaster watched her for some time. Then he tipped his chin thoughtfully. "It gets even more interesting. Seems like Joker would like to play another game which only includes us and our dear Alice. That sounds like fun~!"

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! A little bit fan service at the beginning, hehe… (I hope it was good. Normally I don't wright such scenes.) Uhm… That was the last chapter for this story. There should be a poll on my profile. Please vote (It has to do with this story! It will be open till the 1****st**** December. ****)! Hope I will see you again! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
